How Did You Get Here?
by nintendocookies
Summary: in lilly's point of view oneshot --- lilly like oliver and oliver visits her what will happen srry im bad at summaries




Here I am staring at the ceiling alone at 3:00 in the morning. "aaahhhh" I said as I threw the first thing I could reach at the opening window.

"that's not going to get rid of me" a familiar voice said as it climbed through the window and took a seat at the bottom of my bed.

Why at the worst moment you have to come! I start kicking him so he could get off of my bed. "Why are you here, Oliver? I thought you weren't allowed out at 3:00 IN THE MORNING!!!!!" I whispered/yelled to Oliver quiet enough so it wouldn't wake up my parents.

He took my foot one time I kicked him and made me stretch my leg up to my FACE!!! "this is why you don't kick me"

"that hurts… I don't know… A LOT and you know I'm not a morning person so leave!" I say as I push him off my bed and onto the floor.

Before he fell to my surprise he said "If I'm going down you're going down with me" he said as he grabbed my arm and brought me to the floor.

I get up and brush myself off so I can help Oliver get up but for some reason he was just starring at me with his eyes wide open. Well, at least that's what I could see it was pretty dark. "umm, Oliver I'm trying to help you and you're in your own planet."

He quickly pushed himself up and tried to stop staring at me and said "nice outfit you've got on."

I looked down at what I was wearing because I had forgotten. Oh my goodness I was wearing my underwear with the little pink rose in the front and my white tang-top. Epp it's freaking out time!!! " pass me some pants you idiot!!"

He gave me an evil grin and said "I don't think so this is like payback…"

-I remember-

I climb through Oliver's window at 2:47 A.M. and he freaks and try to push me back out because I suppose he doesn't know it's me "stop I might break my neck you know your bedroom is on the second story of your house!"

He pulls me in before he notices me staring at him "what what's wrong?!" he says worried.

"do you always dress like this when your with a girl?" I ask with a devious grin on my face.

He looked down at what he was wearing : boxers and nothing else! "hand me clothes now" he says as he points to his dresser.

"Nah, I think I'll let you suffer." I walk over to his dresser and take all the clothes he has in his dresser and pick up a bag that is lying on the floor. I put all the clothes into the bag tie the handles together so nothing will fall out. Then, I throw the bag out the window. "whoops" I say sarcastically.

-flashback ends-

While I was remembering he took all of my clothes in my closet and put them in a bag and tied the handles and trough it out the window. "whoops' he said sarcastically trying to mimic me.

I looked at him with the most pissed look I could give "what the hell were you thinking you know I am very self-conscious about my weight!" I lied I really had no care in the world about my weight.

I don't think he's buying it because he's giving me a face "Lillian Truscott I've known you long enough to know that you really don't care about your weight!"

I look at him concerned " than do you know what I'm really worried about?"

He looks at me confused " w-what?" I think we got past the fact that I was wearing underwear.

I struggle with my words "um, I'm, kinda, um…" I say quietly but quickly "scaredthatyou'llfigureoutthatilikeyou" I cover my mouth and fall down on my bed and put my face into my pillow.

He puts his hand on my shoulder "I barely understood you so I need you to repeat. All I heard was scared, you'll, and I so um please help m…"

Before he could finish his sentence my lips were against his. His lips were soft and mosit like he was ready to do this for a while. It was like he was ready like spaghetti. Al man, this kiss is making me think stupidly. Damn, the laws of physics I need to stupid breath, stupid, stupid, stupid. We break apart and there is complete silence until I spoke "I said I was freaked that you would figure out how long I have wanted to do that."

Oliver gave me a quick little kiss then said "I guess I should come here when I'm not supposed to more often."




End file.
